Unexpected Pregnancy
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Kagura is stuck with a baby she never wanted, she tries to get rid of it.....any way she can. Can she get rid of it and Naraku, will she ever be free and with the man she really loves?
1. Chapter 1 Tortured

I've never done and Inuyasha story, so I hope it's good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tortured

Kagura sat moaning on the palace floor. So many times this had happened to her and every time she hated it.

She never would of let Naraku touch her, but he held her heart. She would try to get free whenever she could, Naraku was such a strong half demon.

He held her heart in his grasp, making it impossible to escape.

She was fine until a few hours ago, when Naraku had come for her.

_Flashback_

"_I must get out!" Kagura snuck out her room after Kanna had told her Naraku was coming for her._

_She looked both ways before she went any farther._

"_I'm almost there!" Kagura shook with joy, this joy was replaced quickly by pain._

"_Kagura." She heard the evil voice say._

_She fell to the ground, clutching the part of her kimono where her heart was._

_Naraku's fingers wrapped around her wrist. She tried to struggle but, his strength was more then hers. She was thrown into the nearest room, where she continued to struggle. His weight kept her from getting up and his hands held her arms away._

_Naraku let out an evil laugh as he kept putting more pain on her heart._

_He was now able to use her for his own pleasure._

_End Flashback_

After he was done with her, she was tossed into her room again.

She would never got out of this prison. Naraku always sensed her when she was escaping.

Kagura pulled her knees up, thinking of the time Naraku had brought her to life.

At first she was happy that she was able to move like any other demon, now though she wished she was dead or never created.

She heard footsteps pass her room and by the sound of them they were not Naraku's.

"Kohaku, what's going on?" she asked as she opened the sliding doors.

The young boy stared at her teary face and knew what Naraku had done to her. By now, the whole palace members knew Naraku would take Kagura into his room every so often.

"The half demon and his friends are here at the castle." He answered before she noticed him staring at her.

The truth was, Kohaku didn't understand why Kagura would want to leave the castle. Kohaku was brainwashed by Naraku and now thinks his master is a loyal and nice man.

"Finally." Kagura said as she wiped any sign of tears from her face.

Kohaku had left Kagura to come up with another plan. She already had one, she had been planning it ever since the starting of the new moon.

She ran through the hallways to the side exit, she knew none of the intruders would be there.

After reaching the forest outside the castle, she was able to run.

A few yards later, she decided it was okay to fly.

She was stopped from throwing her feather by a hand with claws.

She wasn't going to be stopped now by some intruder. She let the feather drop from her hand.

The hand caught it with perfect precision.

"Your one of Naraku's incarnations." The voice said calmly, as her hands were pinned behind her back.

"More like a prisoner." Kagura grumbled as she tried to get free.

"Search the forest, we must find her!" Naraku's voice came from the tree line.

Kagura desperately tried to get out of the person's grip.

"Struggling is worthless." A pain shot through her neck before her eyelids fell shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudda! First chapter! Is Kagura in more danger with this intruder then with Naraku? Who is this intruder? Any questions, just ask when you REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2 Better Life?

Here's the next chapter…..their short. That means I'll update quicker!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Better Life?

"Who are you?" Kagura shouted as she awoken from her slumber.

"Not only does she yell in her sleep." The green imp said to the little girl.

"Oh no, if your the imp and girl………then….." Kagura froze as she realised who had rescued/captured her.

Sesshomaru entered the open area with his usual expression on.

"You've awaken." He said as if a question.

"Uh….yea." She didn't know what else to say to the powerful demon Naraku feared.

"Naraku!" Kagura jumped up as she realised she wasn't in Naraku's castle anymore.

"He won't find you." Sesshomaru assured her.

Somehow she felt safe with him around her.

Sesshomaru handed her a stick with the two juicy fish on them.

"Aren't I a captive?" Kagura asked as she devoured her fish.

He raised his eyebrows at her question.

"I do not take prisoners." He said flatly.

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru, if he wasn't going to keep her as a captive………..

"Your wondering why I took you." Sesshomaru read her next thought.

She nodded in agreement and waited for the answer.

Sesshomaru walked away from the campfire and towards Rin.

He wasn't going to answer her.

"I'm letting you stay with us." She heard him say before he was out of earshot.

He wasn't going to answer the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats it! Why did Sesshomaru take Kagura? Why won't he tell her?


	3. Chapter 3 True Love

These are really short, aren't they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True Love

Months later

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru stepped into her bed of leaves.

"Anything wrong?" Kagura asked as she saw him lay beside her.

A few days after he rescued her, she had grown a crush towards him. Sesshomaru was so attractive and no girl could ever deny a crush towards him. (Ugh- so you guys know, I don't like Sesshomaru. Though the story must go on.)

She blushed at seeing him so close to her, in such a relaxing position.

"You, still was to know why I saved you." Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind again.

"Of course." She could barely let out.

"I wanted you." He merely said as he continued to stare up into the night sky.

Kagura had never had a crush, she never even had a guy say he liked her….until now.

She couldn't control herself, before she knew it she was on top of Sesshomaru smothering him with kisses. He happily returned them.

These kisses weren't like the ones Naraku gave her, they were sweet and gentle, filled with love.

They rolled so Sesshomaru was not on top of her.

He took hold of her hand and then all the memories returned to her.

Kagura remembered all the times Naraku had pinned her to the floor to do whatever he pleased too.

She struggled against Sesshomaru's weight, though he barely put any on her.

Sesshomaru separated from her quickly.

"I'm not like Naraku." Sesshomaru said as h stroked her face. (ya halfdemon-kai, he's not like Naraku)

"I know." Kagura said, hinting that there was more for Sesshomaru to know.

Sesshomaru stared at her, obviously wanting her to explain.

"I'm pregnant." As soon as she felt his hand move away from her face, she turned away.

Naraku had forced himself on her so many times, she was sure she would get pregnant soon.

Sesshomaru got up and walked away from her bed.

"_I can't stay here, I can't keep hurting him like this." _Kagura said, trying to get the horrible feeling of just telling the man she loved that she was pregnant, out of her head.

She kept telling herself that this was the best solution, she had to run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I hope this chapter was good. Seriously, I usually don't write about this kind of stuff but, a friend of mine inspired me.


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Escape

Yet again, another chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perfect Escape

"Jaken, where's the Lord?" Kagura asked the imp politely.

Jaken noticed her change of attitude and grinned at the advantage of this.

"You want him, you love him! You want to be with him every second of your life!" He sang cheerfully.

Kagura punched the annoying imp on the head, which made him squished into the ground.

"He's 'thinking' by the waterfall." Jaken was able to squeak out.

Kagura looked at the distance between her and the waterfall.

He was far enough that he wouldn't hear her or see her. he was smart for going downwind, where her scent would eventually reach his nose.

She was the wind though and she could change it's direction.

She left the imp stuck in the ground and took off in the direction farthest from Naraku and Sesshomaru.

She let the wind shift, so it was impossible to pick up her scent from where the two were staying.

She let her feather fall out of her hair, to become a device for her to ride through the air.

She flew fast and high, she didn't want to be with anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku looked up at the girl he had made pregnant, he was going to capture her and take her back to the castle but, it was easier this way.

For him to make a invincible incarnation of himself, he had to have a child with his power.

Kagura was his only option, he knew she wouldn't stay with Sesshomaru for long. Kagura was a women who only cared for herself.

A problem they had encountered was that Kagura would try an abortion, Naraku knew she wouldn't try to get rid of her child unless it was exactly like him.

He put a protective spell on his unborn child and if Kagura tried to kill the child until birth, then her heart would have to suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Really quick chapter that explains a lot. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

To answer the person that keeps asking this question, yes there will be more characters. The actual main characters from Inuyasha to be more exact. By then the chapters will be longer, I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrival

"Congratulations!" Kagura heard a girl squeal. She looked over at the girl and saw by the way she dressed, she was a priestess.

"_I must of blacked out."_ Kagura thought as she stared at the bundle in the priestess' arms.

"It's a boy." The women handed Kagura the bundled up child.

As soon as she looked straight into it's eyes, she could see Naraku.

She was hoping the child would be more like her and want revenge. Instead of like Naraku, who is a horrible killer.

The priestess smiled warmly as her, as if the baby was a success.

Kagura wrapped the child more in the blanket, not caring if it was having a hard time to breath or not.

She excuse herself from the hut, before the priestess could protest her actions.

Kagura knew Naraku would come after the child soon.

"I have to get rid of you." she said to the glaring baby.

"Hakudoshi." The child said with annoyance.

Kagura stared at the child's lavender eyes. His hair was the same colour, which didn't really relate to his birth parents.

She chuckled, the child sounded like he was the person in charge….like Naraku.

"I'll kill you if you don't follow my orders." The soft whisper came from the bundle. The voice had a hint of Naraku's in it.

She flinched for a second, before she realised it was only a baby.

She had time before the child could actually walk or swing a sword.

She had to kill it before it killed anyone…..maybe even her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since this chapter is so short I decided to update with the next chapter at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6 Koga The Wolf Demon

Here we go, a long chapter. So all of you that have been dying because of the short, this one shall help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga the Wolf Demon

She obviously couldn't kill the child herself, Naraku would just hurt her instead.

She noticed a certain cyclone coming around the mountainside towards her.

"This is my chance." Kagura placed the baby behind a small rock hoping it would hide it a little. The baby's rag blanket blended with the rock in front of him.

Kagura jumped behind the nearest boulder, watching the cyclone round the last corner.

Excitement flooded through her body.

The cyclone was about to hit the child, it stopped. Instead of a cyclone, it was a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His wolf tail twitched from all the running he just did.

"_What is the wolf tribe doing here!" _Kagura thought with frustration.

"_Wait, thats Koga!"_ Kagura stared at the man that wanted to kill her for murdering his comrades.

"I can't believe I almost stepped on this." Koga held up the child by the back of his tightly wrapped blanket.

"_He has Hakudoshi. Maybe he'll still kill him."_ Kagura thought about all the rumours she heard about the wolf tribes eating people.

"You smell different." Koga sniffed around the baby until he came to his backside.

"Ah! You definitely smell, better take you back to the cave." Koga plugged his nose index and middle finger.

Kagura almost sighed with relief.

The wolf demon didn't smell her scent on the child.

As the cyclone took off again so did Kagura.

She followed the mountainside path until she came to a waterfall. She hid behind some of the only bushes she could find.

Kagura could just make out images through the fall but, their voices echoed so were easy to hear.

"It does smell." Ginta, a man with short grey black hair and huge dimples said as he sniffed the bundle with the other guy.

"Have a snack." Koga chucked the child at the wolves.

Kagura kept her happiness quiet, inside her brain was thinking about how easy it was to kill this child.

"Wait! Won't Kagome like it." Hakaku said as he examined the baby another time.

"Doesn't she find these things 'cute'." Ginta added as he picked up Hakudoshi.

"It'd be the perfect way to win her over!" Hakaku finished their brilliant plan.

"Your right!" Koga grabbed the bundled child and ran out of the waterfall.

"Find us dinner!" Koga yelled as his cyclone turned the corner.

"Ugh." Ginta and Hakaku gave each other sympathetic looks.

Kagura left her bush and flew down the hill to find the wolf demon running down the side of it.

She kept a far distance, not wanting him to discover her.

"_He's giving it to someone as a gift. Wait Kagome is in Inuyasha's group. She won't kill him!" _Kagura growled at herself. Now she had to get the child away from the insane wolf demon.

Kagura watched the cyclone reach the bottom of the mountain and continue forward.

"_Thats it! The cyclone!" _Kagura smiled at herself.

She used her fan to shift the winds, the cyclone slowed right down. The wolf demon was now visible, he looked like he was going in slow motion.

Kagura gave a final swoop from her fan and Koga went flying back at the mountain. He dropped the child as he came in impact with the rocky mountainside.

Koga sniffed the air and the change in the wind let his nose pick up his intruder.

Kagura grabbed the child, knowing the wolf demon would be up in a hurry.

She didn't have time to deal with Koga right now, she could feel the evil presence of Naraku.

Could he sense her powers? Did he know when she used her wind abilities.

She ran off in the direction Koga was running towards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru walked up to the wolf demon who was rubbing his head.

"You?" Koga looked up at the demon he had only seen once.

"Have you encountered any demon lately." He said as he peered around the area, obviously looking for someone.

"Are you talking about Kagura?" Koga said as he recalled the scent he picked up earlier.

That seemed to get Sesshomaru's attention a little, he was now looking at Koga from the corner of his eye.

"She was here." He said mostly to himself then to the wolf demon who was dusting himself off beside him.

"Ah! She took the smelly kid!" Koga screamed as he noticed the baby he was carrying now was gone.

"A baby?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

_Kagura did go through with it._

Sesshomaru set off in the direction the wolf demon was staring at.

Koga watched as the demon set off towards the direction he was staring.

"_Sesshomaru's after her. Why? Not unless I get to her first." _The wolf demon remembered his fallen comrades and decided this was the time for revenge.

Sesshomaru might know what direction to go in now but, I'm quicker and I know the shortcut!

Koga took off towards the right, keeping an eye on the demon who was now disappearing into the mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku laughed evilly from the nearby trees.

Hakudoshi seemed to be having good luck.

He knew Kagura would be a good pick. She would keep running and never let anyone help her. Soon his reincarnation would be able to kill everyone thats in his way. A perfect weapon.

He looked through his barrier to see Sesshomaru walking in the direction Kagura had just gone.

He's after her again?

A sudden rustle made his attention turn to the wolf demon that had just ran past the trees Naraku was hiding in.

So the hunt begins, this keeps getting more and more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go, a longer chapter. There you go! I put Koga in it! So everyone knows Koga is my fave character so I had to put him in first! Well till next time. RR!


	7. Chapter 7 Sango The Demon Slayer

Who will Kagura run into next…we'll see. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had finally got the smell of Naraku behind her and was able to take a break.

She sat in the tree and let Hakudoshi hang out of the tree.

His balnket was hooked onto a cut branch and he hung there without a sound.

At least the kid was quieter then most babies.

She needed food.

Glancing around she saw a nearby apple tree and to her luck there were ripe ones.

Kagura jumped to the bottom of her tree and walked over to the apple tree.

She kept glancing at her kid until she saw the perfect apple.

She stared at it's perfect redness and the little shine that was reflecting off of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango watched as her cat left their practice area.

"Kirara?" She asked her family pet.

The feline sat underneath a nearby tree and peered up, her tail twitching uncontrollably.

Sango walked over to her, lifting her boomerang off the ground.

"It's a baby?" Sango said as she looked where her cat was.

She plucked it out of the tree and craddled it in her arms.

A flash of Miroku and her caring for the child flashed through her mind.

She blushed at just the thought.

She shook her head and cleared her mind.

Miroku and her could not care for a child but, she should atleast show him what she found.

Maybe he would help her search for it's parents.

"A demon probably carried it away from it's village and hung it hear for dinner." Sango said as she hopped onto Kirara's back.

"Find Miroku." Sango said as she wrapped the blanket around the baby more.

Kirara jumped into the air and sailed off towards Miroku's scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura happily chewed on her apple.

She had spent a few minutes trying to throw rocks up at it before she actually flew up and got it.

She glanced back at her tree and found Hakudoshi…….MISSING!

"What is wrong with this kid!" Kagura yelled at herself.

Then she let out a long scream, trying to get some frustration out.

She stopped when she heard a nearby branch snap.

She pulled out her fan and opened it.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the bushes with his emotionless expression.

Kagura would of smiled at seeing him but, she thought better of it.

Showing him she cared would only make him want her more.

She also didn't want to bring Sesshomaru into this.

Kagura gave Sesshomaru a glare to convince him that she didn't want him there.

"Kagura." He said as if a greeting.

"What do you want?" She said as her eyes narrowed more.

Sesshomaru looked around as if he was expecting someone else to be there.

_Hakudoshi!_

He knows.

"What are you looking for?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Your alone." He stated.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

He turned and quietly walked back into the bushes he came from.

Kagura sighed with relief.

_He believes I never had a baby._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She must of lost it._

Sesshomaru thought as he walked farther and farther away from Kagura.

She didn't seem to be happy when she saw him.

_That's okay. I always get my women._

He would stay a safe distance away but, would keep following her.

It's not like he had any competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura turned around to the other side of the apple tree to find the wolf demon there.

"Where is it?" He asked as he sniffed around.

_Does everyone want to know?_

She sighed to herself.

"I'll get it myself." He said as he ran towards the tree she and Hakudoshi had been relaxing in.

_He wants Hakudoshi? Does he know what kind of power my child holds._

Koga started up his small tornado again and followed what seemed to be Hakudoshi's scent.

_He can't have him. Hakudoshi can't get in the wrong hands._

She sent the winds in crazy directions.

The wolf demon was having problems going his usual speed.

Kagura took this to her advantage and took off past Koga.

Koga picked up his pace, running up to Kagura.

She saw him gaining on her and decided she needed something else to help her out.

"Dance of the Dead." She sent a gust of wind to the nearby graveyard.

Luckily for Kagura there was a graveyard beside the road she had followed Koga onto to.

The wolf demon tried thrashing through all the zombies but, they kept pouring themselves on him.

Kagura pulled out her feather and climbed onto it.

She let the winds change so they could glide her quicker in the direction Koga was heading in.

Koga yelled at her to stop the zombies but, she paid no attention to them.

With the zombies taking care of him she was able to get away with no problem.

Kagura flew until she came to a nearby village.

She landed in the bushes, peering out for any sight of Hakudoshi.

She was distracted by something flying in the sky.

She looked closer at it and realised it was the demon slayer from Inuyasha's group.

Kagura would of ignored the girl but, she noticed a familiar bundle in the girl's arms.

She climbed back onto her feather and flew towards the overlarge cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was pushing past the last of the huge winds.

Kagura must of ran into some type of trouble.

He reached the road and found the wolf demon again.

_Is he after Kagura too?_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

Koga just pointed in the direction Kagura had headed.

Even he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Sesshomaru, just give him the imformation he needs.

Sesshomaru eyed the dead people surrounding the wolf demon.

_They've been dead for awhile._

Kagura must of sent them after Koga.

None of them were moving anymore which told Sesshomaru that Kagura had moved on, which meant he had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was knocked off Kirara by some force.

She pulled her boomerang off her back and landed perfectly on her cat again.

Then she realised she was missing the baby.

She patted Kirara for catching her and then searched the air for anyone else.

"Inuyasha must know about this." She said after a good five minutes of looking.

They flew off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura sighed when she saw the demon slayer leave.

_But she'll tell her little friends._

That would make things even worse for her.

She looked down at the sleeping infant and felt a pang of regret.

_No! He's evil, even if he is your kid he must die._

She decided to run this time, not wanting the flying cat and slayer to see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there's another chapter. My poor Koga! Kagura is starting to get the mother feelings for Hakudoshi. She has Koga, Sesshomaru and soon Inuyasha after her. Who is she planning on getting help from?


	8. Chapter 8 War

Sorry for not updating for awhile, I ran out of ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

War

Kagura walked until she came to the closest village.

As she approached the nearest house she heard the screaming of a child.

"A demon! One of Naraku's minions."

Kagura watched as the boy ran into the home.

She shook her head and then looked down at her outfit.

'No wonder they recognise me.' She sighed when she saw her splotchy kimono.

She walked into the home and found the boy no where in sight.

She went to the nearest dresser and pulled out the first dress she could find.

Kagura changed into her new outfit and grabbed the fan off the dresser.

Her last task was to undo her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her reflection.

She looked like a villager girl now, one of the one's that only flirt with men all day.

Kagura walked out of the house and headed into the village.

She was now disguised as any other women.

"Oh, how beautiful." Kagura turned at the person that had spoken to her.

There stood the Miroku, the monk from Inuyasha's group.

'Just what I need.' Kagura thought with some sarcasm.

"You care for a child? What awful husband would leave you to walk alone." Miroku asked with a kind smile.

Kagura made sure to keep the fan over her face, she didn't want him finding out who she was.

"I have no husband." She whispered with her voice filled with sadness.

"Why do you carry a child then." The monk now stood right in front of her.

"He left me when I was pregnant." Kagura said with hate as she thought of Naraku.

"How awful, I'll help you through this painful times." Miroku began stroking her butt with some amusement.

Kagura shuddered as soon as she felt his hand against her backside.

"Will you bear my children? We can care for your son also." Miroku at this question grabbed her hands and let hearts fly into the air.

"MIROKU!" Kagura froze at the sound of the girl's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru growled as he saw his women touched by another man.

"She seems to be attracting everyone." A whisper came from beside him.

Sesshomaru stared at the wolf demon that had just appeared.

"Attracting?" Sesshmaru said as if the word was going to bit him.

"Every man is after her." Koga smirked when he saw Sesshomaru give him a glare.

"We'll have to settle this in a fight." Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of smashing the wolf demon's skull into the rocky dirt.

Koga smiled too and agreed to such a match.

"Whoever wins, gets Kagura." Koga said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura saw the approaching slayer point an accusing finger at the monk.

"I leave you for one second! I had to tell Lady Kaede and I come back to find you touching another women." Sango shrieked from beside Kagura.

She turned around so the demon slayer would not see her.

"Meow." Kirara said quietly as she sat in front of Kagura and turned her head to the side in curiosity.

"How pretty is this girl that you just had to flirt with her." Sango looked over at the women and froze when she saw who it was.

Kagura ran, knowing the demon slayer knew who she was.

She didn't stop, running was all that seemed possible.

"Miroku, that's her. That's Kagura." She heard the cat transform and the wind pick up.

The demon slayer and monk had definitely jumped onto the cat to follow her.

"Just imagine what scheme Naraku is planning. Who knows how important or strong that child is."

'Why is everyone after my Hakudoshi.' Kagura let tears fall onto her delicate baby.

He was her responsibility, he was her child.

She was running out of breath and tears.

She tripped on her dress as she looked back at the enemies.

"Stupid village women and their stupid fashions!" Kagura screamed as she felt her face hit the ground.

"Wait! Where's my baby." She looked over the edge she had just fallen before and gasped at the sight she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru got even more upset when he saw the wolf demon flee.

"Are you forfeiting?" He asked Koga.

"I just don't think Kagura is worth fighting over." Koga said as he stopped before the bushes.

Sesshomaru was surprised by the wolf demon's answer.

'Not worth it?'

"I would prefer my Kagome, I wonder where she is now." Koga sped off before Sesshomaru could even glare at him for calling Kagura worthless.

'Kagome is not better then my Kagura.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there we go, I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. I think though, I know what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9 Mother is coming

Here we go, the next chapter! It's going by so quick. Ya thats right, only a few more chapters. Enjoy this one though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome gently picked up the bundle that had just drifted over to her feet.

"Inuyasha, look." She turned so Inuyasha could see the child she held.

"Where did it come from?" Inuyasha sniffed around for any sign of it's mother.

He did not want to keep this baby with the group.

"It just floated down river." Kagome pointed to the bend in the river.

Inuyasha muttered some awful words under his breath as the baby started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura felt demons wrap around her waist and pull her arms to her sides.

She tried to get loose but, the grip was tight.

She froze when she heard the voice that came from the ends of the demon snakes.

"Kagura….." Naraku's voice whispered in her ear.

She was about to cry out when she felt the Naraku's cold hand cover her mouth.

He brought his face in front of hers and smirked.

"I've missed you." He stroked her face with his long nailed fingers.

Tears started falling from her eyes.

'This can't be happening.'

She closed her eyes to stop the tears and to not see the blood red eyes.

She felt cold liquid fall on her face.

Kagura opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

She let her body fall into his arms.

She was exhausted and relieved to see him.

He protectively put his arm around her waist and gripped his sword with the other.

Naraku growled as he saw Sesshomaru holding his women.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru." Naraku said as his snake arms' fangs turned to swords.

(Let's just say he has a lot of arms)

Sesshomaru quickly moved his sword sideways.

"Dragon Strike!" He shouted as a blue dragon appeared above Kagura and him.

Naraku set up his famous barrier and the attack was blocked easily.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We can not stay, Kagura is injured."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that he still held close.

"Your not getting away!" Naraku yelled as he sent a huge pink blast at them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the blast came closer.

Jaken hopped away from the battle, taking Rin with him.

"Don't leave me." Kagura's muffled voice from his chest said.

He held his sword up in front of them.

"Never."

As soon as he answered a barrier appeared around them.

He blinked a few times, surprised to see a barrier surround him.

His eyes wandered to the Tensaiga in it's sheath.

It glowed as the barrier became stronger and stronger.

The attack finally hit, pink and blue covered the whole scene.

Naraku crept forward to find nothing but a hole in the ground.

(Hint: You know the episode when Inuyasha fights Sesshomaru and the tensaiga saves Sesshomaru.)

He let out a long yell, letting Kagura know that he was going to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did she go?" Sango asked as she came back to Miroku.

He sat up and sighed.

"We lost her."

They both turned to see pink and blue lights colour the sky.

"We should check it out." Miroku said as he saw Sango turn to him with a questionable look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura woke to find herself laying on a grass bed.

She looked around, but was only able to make out a stream.

"You're awake!" Rin's high pitched voice said as she skipped over to Kagura.

It finally hit her.

Her baby was gone.

All she was doing was sleeping.

"He wasn't with you." Sesshomaru came into view.

'He knows.'

"I dropped him." She felt her tears fall again.

'Why do I cry, I must not. I have to kill him.'

Sesshomaru sat and pulled her into his lap.

"You shouldn't of done this alone." He said in a serious tone.

"I didn't want you to get involved." Kagura said as she stroked the bandage on his arm.

She looked at herself and saw bandages covering her belly and sides.

"Is he gone? Where are we?" She started asking a whole bunch of questions.

"We're safe." Sesshomaru said before laying Kagura back on the bed.

He got up and walked back into the forest.

'We might be safe now but, not for long.'

She looked at the stream and saw a flash of her Hakudoshi crying for his mother.

'I'll save you, mother is coming.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she once again changes a dirty diaper.

At first she thought the baby was adorable, now it was driving her insane.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the crying child.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled to the annoying baby.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha's body collided with the ground.

"He's just a baby!" She started scolding him.

"You shut up." The baby muttered to itself.

These humans were starting to annoy him.

He wanted Kagura, she was the one Naraku had told him to stay with.

Now he was with these two goof balls.

How was Naraku's plan going to work if Kagura is off somewhere else.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now arguing and didn't even hear Hakudoshi tell Inuyasha to shut up.

A cyclone ran right over Inuyasha.

"There you are Kagome." Koga said as he stood on Inuyasha's back.

"GET OFF!" Inuyasha cried as he once again was on the ground.

Koga hopped off but, pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha.

"Is Inuyasha bothering you Kagome, you can always come with me." Koga said in his sweet voice.

"Oh no, not at all." Kagome said with a sweat drop.

Hakudoshi cried again. He knew this wolf demon from somewhere, maybe he was one of Naraku's minions.

"Huh?" Koga turned to look around for the source of the cry.

"OH NO! You didn't mutt face!" Koga almost fainted from the idea.

"WHAT! Don't even think of such a ridiculous theory." Inuyasha said but, regreted it when he felt an evil aura surround Kagome.

Koga walked up to the baby and got a close look of his face.

Koga looked at it, shocked to see the child here.

"Hey Kagome, can I take this baby? I know it's parents." Koga said without facing her.

"Oh…..I guess so. That saves us from that. Thanks Koga!" Kagome smiled at Koga.

Inuyasha's eye twitched at the look Kagome gave Koga.

The wolf demon would usually give Kagome a sweet good bye but, instead he grabbed the child and ran off.

"He's way bigger then last time." He said as he took up the pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go, a pretty interesting chapter. Kagura now only wants to protect Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru believes she'll now stay with him because she no longer has the baby. Sango and Miroku are heading towards the very pissed Naraku. Also, Koga has stolen the baby. Another little hint thing, at the end koga says Hakudoshi is bigger then last time. Hint, Hint. Ya so I think there is only one more chapter, so plz review and tell me how you like the story so far.


End file.
